


Dress Up

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessa is dressed as a daryl dixon murphy macmanus mash up at an after party for actors from the Con and she meets Norman and they have sex on a piano and are joined by Sean Flanery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

Dress Up  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Nessa Alexander Begg Robertson

Nessa smiled as she stepped from her car, her black trench coat blowing in the wind. Tonight was the night. She was dressed to kill and she wasnt going to give up this time. Things had been too stressful at the con to get at him for long, as always those things were crazy busy and he couldnt spend more than a few moments with anyone but he did with her. His blue eyes lingering longer than the usual allotted time without being rude. But she would let him look at her all day long.  
The Con after party was being held in a high end hotel, this was the first year that an official after party would happen. All the actors from the Con would be here along with their friends and a select few civilians. She had received an email about 20 minutes after her meet with Norman, her invitation. Now it was too much to think he sent it himself but she wouldnt say no to a party.  
The place was packed to the brim with all kinds of people. To the on lookers it might seem like a weird acid trip. People playing dress up to their favorite characters but she loved it. Tonight she was dressed in two mashed up Norman characters, her favorite. Daryl and Murphy. The black shorts were small and hugged close to her body, a black corset clung to her chest, the tightness leaving her breathless. Her feet tucked into knee high black boots, fake knives strapped to her legs, a custom made Daryl Dixon angel winged vest over the corset, her Boondock Saints trench coat covering it all and her saints cross, crossbow slung over her back completed the look.  
It had taken a lot of work but she felt dangerous and sexy. Eyes on her as she coasted past the doorway and went inside. Grabbing the first drink she could and tossed it back, trying to help calm her nerves. She knew this outfit would get alot of attention but she was only interested in his attention.  
*  
Norman drank his beer as he scanned the crowd. He couldnt believe all the people that showed up, going as mostly his characters, but others were mashed up as someone else. But not the one he was looking for. He saw her earlier, her costume so unique and sexy he made sure she would attend this party.  
After going home to shower he laid on his bed and thought about her. Rubbing one out in hopes that he would calm him but it amped him up even more. He needed to run his hands over that tight corset that molded to her chest. Bury his face between her legs and see if he could peel her out of those shorts. Her outfit showed off everything he needed to see but it wasnt enough.  
He felt some one touch his shoulder and he turned, seeing blonde hair and a goofy smile. “Hey man, you scared me.”  
Flanery chuckled, obviously drunk already. “Sorry Norm, you lookin for someone?”  
Norman nodded and scanned the crowd again, “yeah remember that woman from the con today, dressed as Murphy and Daryl, cant get her outta my mind.”  
Flanery laughed again, “yeah i can see why, damn that outfit was sexy wasnt it?”  
Norman nodded and he caught a flash of black, almost like a shadow until he realized it was just black clothing. His body heated up and he knew it was her, “gotta go man, dont get into any trouble.”  
“Oh you got room 405 just in case ya need it.” He said and winked. Norman grinned and weeded his way through the crowd to get at her. His hands twitching to touch every inch of her. But by the time he got there, she was gone. No longer standing where he saw her. His shoulders slumped and he felt another hand on his shoulder.  
He turned to curse at Sean but stopped in his tracks. It was her. Looking just as dangerous and sexy as he could remember and his cock swelled. His little session didnt do her justice, she was something else.  
“Lookin for me?” she asked, stepping up to him.  
He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, blocking out everyone else around them until it was just her. “I was actually, happy you came.”   
He watched the way she looked at him with hungry eyes, licking her lips like she wanted to eat him and didnt know where to start, “so am i, didnt think youd remember me.”  
He chuckled, looking up and down her sexy body. “hard to forget lass.” He said using his best Murphy impression but it worked. Her confidence slipped and he felt her body shiver.  
“Oh damn, you do that so well, its strange.”  
He let his hands go under the trench coat, finally feeling the rough material of the corset on his hands, her voluptuous curves. He wanted her and she wanted him, it was clear but they needed a place. “Come now lass, have ya been a bad girl?” He whispered in her ear, hearing the soft moan leave her lips, she pushed her body closer to his.  
“Oh, its very possible Mister MacManus.” Nessa groaned and loved the direction it was taking. A few words from him in that Irish accent had her feeling like jello.  
“Aye, think we need to take care of that.” He licked up her ear and drew back from her and took her hand, slowly making his way through the crowd to find Sean. He saw his head of blond hair and pulled him aside, “cover for me man, gotta have a few minutes.” He nodded towards her and Sean grinned, looking her up and down.  
“Damn Reedus she is sexy as fuck.”   
Norman grinned, “yes she is so fuckin cover for me.”  
“You usin your room?” Sean asked.  
“Dont think i can make it that far.” He groaned and led her away before Sean noticed she was into the Irish thing tonight and broke out his accent.  
“Was that Flanery...oh god this isnt happening.” Nessa said excitedly, staring at Sean as she was led away by Norman.  
He found a large entertainment room, not like the tv kind but it had a bar and a giant piano in the center. “Oh no ya dont, got gettin my brother that easy lass, youre mine.” Norman said and pulled her into the room, shutting them in together. He backed her slowly against the wall, his arms braced on either side of her.   
Nessa turned and licked up one of his fingers and it shot a pure feeling of lust through him, groaning as she never took her eyes off of him. “You little tease.” She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her, he kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth, she sucked on it and bit his lip when he pulled away. “As much as i love this outfit i cant wait to peel you out of it.”   
He pushed away from the wall and towards the piano, laying the top down flat he easily picked her up and sat her down, her bare legs resting on the keys, making them chime and echo. Norman was already rock hard but seeing her this way, leaned back and legs spread made him drip. He ran his hands up her legs until he was able to tuck his fingers into the side of her shorts.  
The button popped and he slide them down her legs, leaving the boots on. Now she was in a corset and a sexy pair of red panties that made her creamy skin seem so delicate. “Fuck these look good on you darlin.” He said and pulled her to the edge, settling his hips against between her thighs.   
*  
Nessa watched mesmerized at him, the hungry look in his eyes. The way his hands touched her body made her whole body tingle and fuck that accent really added to it. She went to take off her trench coat but he stopped her.  
“Wanna fuck you with it on. Wanna feel the leather corset under my hands.” Norman growled.  
Nessa lost her breath, letting her hands drop from her jacket and glide up his arms, pulling his tight blue shirt over his head to expose his chest and shoulders, “fuck look at those, need to see my legs draped over them.”   
Norman groaned and quickly pulled her panties off, his eyes never leaving hers as she watched him take her legs and drape them over his shoulders. His head inching towards her wetness.  
“Oh fuck, please..need to feel that tongue..shit!” she moaned and never finished her sentence as his mouth came into contact with her pussy. Licking long stokes up her center, sucking her clit into his mouth. His nails digging into her thighs. Nessa arched her back, pushing her pussy onto his tongue over and over again until she felt like she could float away.  
She dropped her legs and reached for his pants. Undoing them quickly so she could slip her hand inside and stroke his long hard cock. His mouth opening for a loud moan, “fuck lass, just like that...” Norman said as Murphy and she almost came right then without being touched.  
“God youre big, need to feel this inside me right now.” Nessa tugged him so the tip of his cock brushed against her slit.  
“Aye Murph she does..” a deep voice said behind her. She felt him before she saw him, kissing up her slender neck, sucking on her ear.  
“Connor, nice of ya to join.” Norman said and Nessa groaned deeply.  
She now had Murphy and Connor, Norman and Sean touching her, making her body explode, “oh fuck this cant be real.” She groaned as Norman pushed inside her, Sean sucking on her ear at the same time.  
“Oh fuck...so damn tight lass, but yes this is happening, isnt it brother.” He asked just before he thrusted in hard, making her body slide against the smooth piano top, Sean was kneeling behind her, his mouth working her neck.  
“Oh fuck..Sean.” Nessa groaned, her arm coming back to grip his hair.  
“Oh no, no Sean and Norman tonight darlin, tonight we be Murphy and Connor just for the lady. Lean back for me lass.” Connor said into her ear.  
Her hips bucked when he said that, looking down to see Norman..Murphy pounding into her, his hands gripping her ass tight to keep her from moving. The way his cock moved in and out was torturous for her. But she laid back, coming face to face with Sean, Connor...he leaned down and kissed her, Norman pumping harder into her pussy.  
“Fuck brother she is so tight...so fuckin wet for us.” Norman said and she felt his fingers dip into her for a moment before moving. She opened her eyes to see Norman with his fingers covered in her cum, holding them out to Sean, “taste..”   
Sean sucked on Normans fingers and moaned, “oh fuck im not gonna last this way boys!” Nessa moaned and came hard for the first time, hearing Norman moan as her pussy tightened.   
“Aye she does taste good brother but how does she feel?” Sean asked him, ignoring her while he worked his jeans open, letting his cock rub over her lips.  
Nessa moaned and took Sean into her mouth, Norman fucking her hard into the piano, “feels like heaven brother, fuck her with me.”   
Nessa screamed, feeling them both thrusting into her. Norman deep in her pussy, Sean bucking into her mouth fast. She would never last another minute like this, “fuck Murph, shes suckin me so good..gonna cum down her throat, make her cum...cum with us.” Sean moaned and she could feel that he was about to cum, Norman too.  
Nessa sucked faster, tightening her pussy once more as she came with a deep moan, “fuck right there girl, pussy is so tight..”   
“Fuck!!” sean screamed and she swallowed him down, every drop until he slid out of her mouth.  
Nessa looked down, seeing Norman thrusting wildly, “fuck lass im gonna cum...kiss me.” He said but Sean moved quicker than she did and kissed Norman as she watched with wide eyes, seeing them kiss made her cum once more.  
Bowing her back, scratching at the piano, “oh god!!” she came and felt Norman follow her, his moans muffled by Seans mouth. The thrusting stopped and she lay back exhausted on her back, watching Norman pull out and use his shirt to clean her up. Both guys grinning at each other and she couldnt believe what just happened.  
“Oh fuck...cant believe that just happened.” She said and couldnt stop smiling at them.   
“Aye lass, it did happen.” Norman said and kissed her deeply, she could taste Sean as well.   
“Oh yeah darlin, it happened.” Sean said to her left.  
Nessa smiled, “jesus fuck this actually happened.”


End file.
